Moving Forward
by EZM2016
Summary: THIS IS SLASH! I’m not good at summaries. It will eventually be a DracoxHarry and SeverusxRemus. Set after the war at Hogwarts, a redo 7th year for the golden Trio and company. Severus and Remus didn’t die. Obviously. Review and let me know if you think I should keep going.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a HP story!

I want to give a special thanks to my Beta Reader FujoshiCore ! Please review ! Enjoy!

Severus Snape was NOT happy. That much was clear as he stormed into his Monday, 6th, 7th and repeat 7th years, potions class. His robes billowing behind him, as he made his way to his desk in the front of the room.

The entire class visibly winced when he all but slammed his potions book down and they easily deciphered that this class was going to be hell.

Well, most of the class, save for that smirking boy with platinum blonde hair on the first row. His Godfather's "mood swings", as he liked to call them, never seemed to bother Draco. He never uttered the words "mood swings" to the man's face, mind you, because that would be very un-Slytherin. It was like asking to be maimed at the hands of the Slytherin's Head of House.

He just went about getting his book and quill and parchment out to take notes before they started brewing as if there were no tension in the air. In all fairness this was considered light hearted compared to the awful atmosphere at Malfoy Manor.

The blonde shook his head as if to change his train of thought and when he heard a grumble coming from his Godfather's direction, he peeked up to see who was in trouble. That's when he saw it or rather him. 'Weasley' Draco groaned inwardly, he would have certainly facepalmed if it wasn't so unbecoming of a Malfoy.

The red head in question had just let out an incredibly loud yawn and was completely oblivious to all the eyes on him. Everyone in the room, save for Draco who didn't care and Ron who didn't know what was happening, held their breaths collectively.

But for some reason nothing came. Draco arched an eyebrow at his Godfather who, instead of taking points and giving detention, had just grumbled and rolled his eyes at the offensive noise that Weasley made.

This made Draco wonder if everything was alright with his godfather.

He would have to ask him after class.

Harry let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding and began to write down the notes on the board. 'Ron may not be a morning person, but I didn't think he had a death wish!' Harry mused.

He risked a glance towards his Potions Professor, he seemed to be as usual, didn't look sick or as though someone was using the Imperious curse on him. 'Nothing is physically wrong with him' Harry decided.

'So why isn't he taking points and giving detentions?' Harry wondered. He was brought out of his thoughts with Hermione elbowing him in the ribs. He sent her a glare and she inclined her head to the other side of the room.

He followed her gaze to a smirking blonde that had his eyebrow raised at him in question. At some point his gaze shifted from Snape, self preservation really, and landed on the Malfoy heir on the front row.

'Damnit', He swore internally, 'I will not blush. I do not blush!' Thought Harry as he shook his head and trained his eyes back on the notes he was supposed to be taking, glancing up slightly to see the blonde roll his eyes and go back to taking his own notes.

Harry let out a breath once again he didn't know he was holding. "Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor for being distracted!" Harry looked up, his mouth open in shock. "5 points for gaping! Shall I continue?" Snape asked smoothly.

Harry snapped his mouth shut immediately and went back to writing his notes he glanced to the right and saw a smirking Malfoy. Harry just grumbled to himself and continued to write.

They ended up just taking notes today. 'Guess Snape wasn't in the mood for exploding cauldrons today' Draco mused to himself.

As he went to leave the classroom there was a small group of 6th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walking past him, one knocked his books out of his hands mumbling "Bloody Death Eaters" and laughing as they kept walking.

Draco ground his teeth because he really didn't want a confrontation right now. It was too early on a Monday to deal with this, he just wasn't in the mood. Ignoring them he went to pick up his book only to have it handed to him by someone.

His gaze followed the arm all the way up to the face of Harry Bloody Potter. Draco's eyebrow shot up in question and all Harry did was nod politely with a small smile as he retrieved his book from the his grasp.

He watched as Harry walked away and came up behind the group that had not left the classroom yet. Both of Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

'What is Potter going to do?' he wondered to himself as he looked upon the scene in front of him with, what he hoped, a sneer on his face. He couldn't really tell at this moment, shock does that or so he's heard.

Harry increased his steps so that he was right upon the group and stopped. He was seething, not even sure why but he was utterly pissed off. He had heard these idiots call Draco a Death Eater and for some reason it really got under his skin.

They were still in the potions room, he really should know better than to start something in here but 'Screw it' he thought and placed a smirk on his face.

He cleared his throat and when they all turned to look at him he spoke "Death Eater, huh?" He asked. "Yea, dirty scum shouldn't be allowed to come back here. It's putting us all in danger. Bloody Malfoy death eater trash." One replied and the others nodded in agreement. They all looked so pleased with themselves.

'Time to wipe that smirk off their face.'

Harry pretended to ponder there response. "Right. Right." He responded, still in thought.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Manor?" They all looked at him and a Ravenclaw piped up. "Yeah, they locked you in the dungeon and tortured Hermione".

Harry was sure he could feel Malfoy flinch slightly but he chose to ignore it and just nodded his head. "Do you recall what happened at the final battle? How I defeated Voldemort?"

They all nodded, clearly confused because everyone knew that Harry chose not to talk about the war at all.

He took a calming breath before he continued. "Draco," he started as he gestured to the blond who was obviously in shock at his name being called and had a slight pink tinge to his face.

Harry kept talking "Was the only reason any of us made it out of that mansion alive," he held his hand up to shut them up before they could interrupt him "he lied and said he wasn't sure if it was us or not. If he hadn't they would have killed Hermione and Ron and taken me to that mental case they called a 'Lord' and the war would have needed very differently." they were all looking at him like he grew another head.

"But he's still a bloody Death Eater." One of the Gryffindors said incredulously.

He took another calming breath as not to hex these students. 'Bloody stubborn Gryffindors' he thought with an internal snort.

"Okay then let's address the final battle. I couldn't defeat Voldemort with my own wand. I had to use Draco's." Draco was pretty sure his mouth was open at this point, nobody knew that except those present at the ending.

Harry continued"And I couldn't have used the wand if he hadn't allowed me to and Voldemort would have killed us all." he tapped his finger to his chin. "So, in reality you all owe Draco your lives. So how about you show some respect and don't be ignorant little gits to people that you know nothing about." he had to take another breath to keep from going off on a tangent.

All of the younger students bowed their heads and nodded slowly, because let's face it, getting scolded by the savior of the wizarding world was not fun.

Draco had finally composed himself and did the only thing he knew how to do, he put on his signature sneer and brushed past all of them saying, "I don't need your help, Potter. I can fight my own battles, so why don't you keep your nose out of my business." With as much malice as he could muster.

He left the room before anyone could say anything. Leaving a gaping Harry watching the rest of the class, who had apparently been watching, leave.

Harry turned to see a concerned Hermione and a confused Ron and he shook his head in defeat as if to say 'not now'. Nodding in understanding they made their way out as Harry went back to his desk to collect his forgotten things.

"Potter" Snape all but bellowed. Harry flinched, he had known better than to start something in his classroom. Harry slowly turned to see Snape writing, not even glancing at him. Holding his breath, he waited on the points he'd lost or the detention he would be serving.

"50 points to Gryffindor for defending a fellow student. Even if they didn't need it." Harry tried not to gape at the man, instead he just nodded and turned to leave the classroom.

He met up with Hermione and Ron right outside the Great Hall they looked at him curiously. Ron threw his at around Harry "So how much detention did you get, mate?" Ron asked in amusement.

Harry just shook his head "He gave me 50 points." he said where they almost couldn't hear it. The both stopped and looked at each other, shocked, as Harry continued into the Great Hall.

Collecting themselves, they quickened their pace to catch up with him.


End file.
